Lothlorien
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Hadereth returns with a vengeance, can Celeborn keep his lover save?  SEQUEL TO IMLADRIS..COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

LOTHLORIEN

WOO HERE WE GO! sequel to Imladris...gonna be a short one...

CHAPTER 1

Erestor fell to the ground and stared in front of him. Hadereth was back. Hadereth was back. Celeborn knelt beside him.

" Shhh meleth. I will not let him near you."

Erestor turned to Celeborn with tears and cried into the shoulder of the Lorien Lord. Celeborn turned to Haldir.

" I want all the borders of Lorien sealed off. No one enters this land that we are not already friends or allies with."

Haldir bowed.

" Yes My Lord."

Glorfindel bowed as well and followed Haldir out of the Talon. Erestor had fisted his hands into Celeborn's robes and had continued to cry. Celeborn stroked his beloved's raven hair.

" No harm will come to you meleth nin. I swear this oath to you."

Erestor looked up into Celeborn's eyes and smiled.

" I love you Celeborn."

Celeborn returned the smiled.

" And I love you Erestor."

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter on the way...btw, Morsilme was returned to his owner so he is NOT in this fic..

CHAPTER 2

Hadereth sat about a mile from the border of Lorien along with Elithraniel and Fararith. They had to get to Erestor, but they had no way to geth through the guards. Not even if they had brought extras of people like them. Suddenly, Hadereth had a thought. What if instead of having them go to Erestor, that Erestor came to them? It was a brilliant plan, but lacked one major detail...HOW would they get Erestor to leave the Lord of Lorien long enough for them to get at him.

"The solution is perfect. We sneak up the trees and hurt Celeborn. Then Erestor will have to face us."

"That would still be us going to him Hadereth," Elithraniel sighed.

Fararith thought for a moment.

" I GOT IT! When the Lorien Lord and his guard sleeps, we can search the perimeter for a way in. Then we will set a trap for them to come to us."

All three laughed. They would soon have Erestor.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Erestor83: time for disclaimers

Hadereth: Again? Why do you do this everytime?

Erestor83: Just do it..

Hadereth: Okay okay..Erestor83 does not own anything from Lord of the Rings, not even the title of Lothlorien..all LOTR based characters and places belong to Tolkien..all she owns are Elithraniel, Fararith, and of course..me *smiles broadly*

Erestor83: not that I haven't tried to sell him or any thing..

Hadereth: HEY!

Erestor83: on with the fic..

CHAPTER 3

Erestor clung to Celeborn in his sleep. He could not push what had happened in Imladris from his mind. Glorfindel fighting for him, Ecthelion's return to save him from their Ada, and the fight turned wrong that had forced Erestor to believe that his love was not with Glorfindel. Erestor slowly opened his eyes and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He could not do this. He had to return to Imladris, for the longer he stayed in Lorien, Celeborn's life would be at risk. Erestor slowly pulled himself away from his beloved. Erestor should not have ever allowed anyone to court him. He could not have anyone deal with his past but him. He did love Glorfindel, but once again all was in vain. He should have never gotten close to Glorfindel or anyone else for that matter. Everytime he got close to anyone, they always seemed to get hurt by someone from his past. Erestor walked to Celeborn's desk and wrote him a note. After packing a few things, he left the Talon and went to retrieve his horse.

**two hours later**

Erestor could not look back. He had to ride faster. There were sounds of horses behind him. He knew the voice that yelled his name. Glorfindel. Erestor felt the tears stream down his face once more. His former beloved, yelling to him to come back, that things were not safe for him to be alone. Erestor shut his eyes tightly. 'Just leave me alone' he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celeborn awoke to find that Erestor was no longer in bed with him. He smiled. ' He must have went with Haldir to meet the Lorien Advisor's.' Celeborn shook his head and laughed. Erestor would work himself to death, even when he was on leave. Celeborn noticed a piece of parchment that had handwriting on it sitting on his desk. Picking it up slowly, he felt tears sting his eyes when he read it.

' Celeborn,

I am sorry for doing this to you. I know you said you would not allow any harm to come to me, but it is the same from me to you. This is why I have left to return to Imladris. I cannot hold your peoples lives in danger. It is also with a heavy heart that I may also say this, but I can no longer accept your courtship. Please do not be sad. I cannot allow others to be endangered just so I can be happy. I will not put you through these things I have been through. Remember me always, my Lord of Lorien.

Erestor'

Celeborn crumpled the note in his hand and sank to the floor. The tears willed themselves from his eyes. He had nothing now. Then the realization hit him. Hadereth. If Erestor was running back to Imladris, Hadereth would find him. Quickly, Celeborn called for Haldir and ordered that he and Glorfindel ride to Imladris. Then Celeborn announced he would go as well. The three elves departed Lothlorien and prayed to the Valar that Erestor was okay.

TBC.. 


	4. Chapter 4

okay now everyone remain calm here...this chapter is set 2 months after Erestor left Lothlorien...also, you get to find out WHY Hadereth became so evil...

CHAPTER 4

"Hello my love."

Hadereth sat beside Erestor in the den of their new home. Erestor swallowed harshly, but made sure Hadereth could not see. This had been his brilliant plan. Return to Hadereth so that he would cause no harm to others. Erestor knew this was not the brightest idea, but as long as he was assured that all of both Imladris and Lothlorien were safe, he could stand the sight of Hadereth. Hadereth had heard no response from Erestor, so he picked him up by his throat and slammed him down onto their bed. Erestor did not struggle. He could not let any fear pass through him. Hadereth looked down at him.

" Why do you not fight back?"

Erestor swallowed hard, then ran his fingers down Hadereth's cheek.

" Tell me what made you this way Hadereth," Erestor whispered. " I want to know."

Hadereth nodded and let go of Erestor. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"When I was an elfling, my Ada would abuse my Naneth. He even sold her to warriors of our city so that she would understand that she was his to do with whatever he wanted. My Naneth eventually faded and My Ada began taking male lovers. There was one male in particular that he had found beauty in, but he would not love my Ada. In the end, my Ada raped him. I had walked in and saw him do this horrible thing to this elf, but I would find out the following night that it was not only the elves of the city he was after. His eye wandered onto me. I had found out from one of our city founders that the elf I had known for so long as Ada, was not my real Ada. Only my Stepfather. I began to worry that possibly, if he would come for me. I tried hiding from him..."

Hadereth's voice broke. Erestor saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. He slowly made his way to Hadereth and put his hand on his shoulder.

" What happened next Hadereth?"

Hadereth reached up and held Erestor's hand in his own.

" It was all in vain. He found me. He beat me. Then he did the one thing I knew he had wanted. He did the same to me as all those other males. I hated him. I hated him more than anyone in the world. Then I met your Ada, Erestor. With his lies and false promises. Then my eyes fell upon you and after I had repeatedly done to you what my step Ada had done to me, I knew I was no better than he was. I am now him."

Erestor pulled a sobbing Hadereth into his arms. Hadereth kept whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Erestor kissed his forehead.

" Do not be troubled Hadereth. I forgive you."

Hadereth looked up at Erestor. He knew that Erestor was only hear to save his friends. There was no way Erestor could love him. Hadereth nodded and smiled.

" Return to Lorien."

Erestor's eyes widened.

"What?"

Hadereth kissed Erestor's forehead.

" Return to Lorien to be with your Lover. Then return to Imladris one day to be with your friends. You are free of me Erestor."

Erestor hugged Hadereth and began to pack his things. He turned to see the former elf of his nightmares curled up in a ball and sobbing on the bed. Erestor thought for a moment, then approached him.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth turned to face Erestor.

" Yes Erestor?"

" Come with me to Lorien. Come with me and start a new life for yourself."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

only one way to explain this chapter: Hadereth goes to Lorien...

CHAPTER 5

Hadereth and Erestor entered into the Woods of Lorien, where they were abruptly met by Haldir.

" He cannot come through."

Erestor looked at Haldir as though he had said something that had angered him.

" I will take full responsibility for him Haldir. Please allow him through or I will not return either."

Haldir sighed and allowed Hadereth into Lorien with Erestor. They slowly approached Celeborn's Talon. Erestor turned to Hadereth.

" Wait here for a moment."

Hadereth nodded and watched Erestor as he made his way to the Talon. Celeborn was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock.

"Enter."

He nearly cried when he saw Erestor. Celeborn stood and walked over to him. Erestor touched Celeborn's cheek.

" I am sorry I left you Celeborn."

Celeborn smiled.

" You were trying to save us all, Erestor. I forgive you."

Erestor felt Celeborn's arms go around him in a loving embrace. Erestor swallowed hard.

" There is one thing you must know."

Celeborn pulled away from Erestor.

" What is that meleth nin?"

" I've brought Hadereth with me to Lorien."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

Erestor raised his hands.

"Peace meleth. He came to start a new life. He is not the same elf as he once was."

Celeborn turned away from Erestor.

" Let me think on this matter. Until I have decided, I do not want you near him alone."

Erestor shook his head.

" I will not turn him away."

Celeborn felt his rage build inside him.

" Then I have no choice then to send you out of Lorien with him until I have made my decision."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" You would not send me from your sight so hastily would you?"

When Celeborn faced Erestor, Erestor saw the tears streaming down Celeborn's face.

" Why not Erestor? You took yourself from my sight to look upon his face."

Erestor cringed.

"Is that what you think?"

Celeborn didn't answer. He walked to his office and shut the door. Erestor left the Talon and returned to Hadereth.

" We must leave Lorien until Lord Celeborn decides whether you can be here or not."

Hadereth merely nodded. As they started to leave, Erestor began to wonder if Hadereth had ever loved him.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

well...here we go...the newest chapter in Lothlorien..I have somewhat recently become obsessed with Celebrimbor, so guess whos making an appearance? in a flashback of course...ENJOY

CHAPTER 6

**FLASH BACK**

Hadereth cried for the first time in his life. He was with one of his many adoptive Aunts. He had finally asked her the one thing he had wanted to know for many years: Who was his real Ada? He knew that his step Ada was a mean and cruel elf, but perhaps his real Ada would come and save him. His Aunt had been reluctant at first, but then revealed to Hadereth that his Ada was Celebrimbor and when Hadereth had asked her about him, she told the story of Annatar. Hadereth had had nightmares that night, but he was the one suffering for his Ada. The burning flesh...

**END FLASHBACK**

Hadereth woke up screaming. He looked around and saw no one there. His first thought was of Erestor. Where had he gone? Then he felt someone embrace him.

"Erestor.."

Hadereth could have sworn he heard Erestor laugh at him.

"Erestor?"

" You wish it was."

Hadereth's eyes widened. His Step Ada was there. Hadereth squeezed his eyes shut.

" Only a dream.." He said to himself. "Only a dream."

Then Hadereth opened his eyes. Crouched in front of him was Erestor.

" Are you well mellon nin?"

Hadereth let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

" Yes, just nightmares and flashbacks. All of which I am used to."

Erestor sat beside him.

" Hadereth, may I ask you something?"

Hadereth nodded. Erestor swallowed hard.

" Did you ever love me?"

Hadereth lowered his eyes from Erestor.

" Yes. Ever since I first saw you..."

Hadereth swallowed hard.

" And I still do."

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

**okay people..enough romancy for now...**

**three months later**

CHAPTER 7

" I cannot believe you tricked me!"

Erestor's voice could be heard throughout all of Lorien. Celeborn had agreed only two months prior to let Hadereth stay and now here they all were, held against their will, on the outskirts of Moria. Elithraniel and Fararith both laughed. Elithraniel crouched in front of Erestor.

" You could not honestly have believed that Hadereth would side with you."

Erestor looked pleadingly at Hadereth.

" Please Hadereth. Let us go."

Hadereth could not suppress the evil laugh that escaped his lips.

" Let you go? What kind of fool do you take me for Erestor? I have the Lord of Lorien here with you. What more do you want?"

Glorfindel growled.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Haldir tried to calm his lover, but got a glare in return. Hadereth rolled his eyes.

" I needed a way into Lorien to get to Erestor, but I knew that all of the guards were told to keep me out. Our original plan had been to break our way in, but then Elithraniel came up with a brilliant plan. Erestor trusts only some way to easily. She said to use it against him and I did, to the fullest extent."

Celeborn glared at Hadereth.

" Why will you not leave him be?"

Hadereth snickered.

" I will not answer that, but I will tell you this: I will make him suffer each day of his life until he is mine."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**well here is it everyone...chapter 8...two more til the end..and one more sequel after this...**

CHAPTER 8

Hadereth pulled Celeborn by the foot and tied him to a tree.

" You see Erestor? Give up and be mine, or I will be forced to do to your lover what your Ada did to you."

Erestor swallowed hard and watched the whip come up. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the whip hitting Celeborn's skin. Hadereth repeated his process over and over again. Erestor opened his eyes and looked at Hadereth.

" Leave him be. I will be with you."

Celeborn's eyes widened in shock as did both Glorfindel and Haldir's. Hadereth laughed evilly and untied Celeborn, watching the elf Lord fall to the ground. Hadereth grabbed Erestor and shoved him in Elithraniel's direction. Then he returned his gaze to the other elves.

" If you follow us, I will kill him."

With those words, they were gone. Celeborn got to his feet and released the other two elves from their binds. Haldir looked at his Lord.

" What do we do now My Lord?"

Celeborn did not offer an answer, but Glorfindel did.

" When I courted Erestor, Hadereth seemed to only want him for one thing. I think that if we are to save Erestor, Erestor has to give himself willingly over to Hadereth. Hadereth will not take him because he is used to having Erestor struggle."

Celeborn seemed to think on this for a moment.

" Does Erestor know this?"

Haldir forced a smile.

" I am sure he has figured it out by now my Lord."

At that moment, they heard someone walking towards them. Glorfindel and Haldir drew their weapons, only to find Lord Elrond standing before them.

" I know where they have taken Erestor." He said quietly.

Haldir glared at the elven lord.

" How?"

Elrond lowered his head.

" I went to Lorien, but when I saw Hadereth, I followed you here. He means to take Erestor deep into Moria and possibly leave him there."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

" We cannot go after him."

Elrond nodded.

" I know. That is why I have spies."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" You don't mean..."

Elrond chuckled.

" Yes. They followed him this whole time. Tracking his every move since they found out what had happened to Erestor."

Haldir looked on in confusion.

" Who?"

Elrond smiled.

" Elladan and Elrohir."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so both Chapters 9 and 10 will be today..which means the end of this fic..no worries...the first chapter to its sequel will be posted as well...**

CHAPTER 9

**two days later**

Erestor had been saved and Hadereth nearly slain. Both Elithraniel and Fararith had betrayed Hadereth and told both he and Erestor why they had joined Erestor's Ada. It was not because they had wishes any harm upon either Erestor or Glorfindel, but because they were in love with the two elves. Elithraniel now understood that Erestor's heart laid with his own sex, just as Fararith had now understood about Glorfindel. Both of them had said their apologies to Erestor and Glorfindel. They even begged for forgiveness from The Lords of Imladris and Lorien, which they were given. The agreement amongst all of them was: Elithraniel and Fararith would sail.

**LATER...in Lorien**

Erestor looked at the bed he had once shared with Celeborn. He felt tears fall down his face. Celeborn had not spoken with him much these days. Erestor had began to wonder if he and Celeborn would still be as one in Valinor. Celeborn had told him that Galadriel had relieved him of his vows, but something deep in his heart told Erestor that he may as well plan to find someone new before his heart was broken. Just as he opened the wardrobe to begin packing, someone knocked on the door. Erestor sighed.

"Enter."

He watched as Glorfindel entered the room with tears in his eyes. Erestor approached his former beloved slowly.

"What has happened?"

Glorfindel looked at Erestor with tear filled eyes.

"Haldir has left me."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**hmmm what could this all mean? could I have possibly decided that maybe Glorfindel is better for Erestor than Celeborn? only one way to find out...this chapter is set nearly 3 months after chapter 9...**

CHAPTER 10

**on the ship to the Havens**

Erestor looked at all the elves around him. Thranduil had decided to sail with them so that he could be with Ereinion, Elrond would go to Celebrian, Haldir had fallen in love with Elladan and Legolas with Elrohir, but neither twin would sail until Arwen had left the world. Then there was Glorfindel. Erestor smiled. Glorfindel had found love in the strangest of places. A lorien elf had claimed his heart in the form of Haldir's brother Rumil. Erestor smiled at this. Then he saw Melpomaen with Lindir. Erestor sighed. The day he had yelled at Melpomaen was never far from his mind. Erestor turned again and saw Orophin, Haldir's other brother. Orophin had a wife in Valinor, who had wound up there the same way as Celebrian had. Erestor smiled to himself once more. Everyone was loved. A slight chuckle beside him caused him keep the smile on his face.

" Deep in thought Meleth Nin?"

Erestor chuckled.

" I was only observing the other lovers on the ship."

His lover grinned.

"Are you trying to replace me seron vell?"

Erestor laughed and shook his head.

"Nay, meleth nin."

They stood in silence for a moment before his lover spoke again.

" What happened to Hadereth?"

Erestor watched the water of the sea as he spoke.

" He is to be a servant to the King and Queen of Gondor until both have passed from Arda. Then he will sail."

His lover smiled.

" That is the best news I have heard yet."

Erestor nodded.

" I agree."

Erestor's lover turned Erestor to face him and kissed his forehead.

" I love you Erestor."

Erestor kissed his lover's forehead in return.

" I love you too Celeborn."

~*THE END*~

**YAY THEY END UP TOGETHER LOL**


End file.
